Portugal
João Henrique Lisboa-Carriedo is a fan-made character for the series, Axis Powers Hetalia/Hetalia: Axis Powers. He is the representation of the country, Portugal. Appearance ' He has somewhat curly light brown hair, and light green (chartreuse) eyes. His uniform is tan and long-sleeved. It is paired with almost knee-high dark brown boots, and a matching belt and ribbon of the aforementioned color. The belt has a gold-ish buckle. On occasion he wears costumes, and even crossdresses, justifying it with how theatre had used to consist of only men regardless of their role's gender. (Not to mention there was the concept of breeching, which suggests most European nations had to wear dresses when they were younger.) '''Personality And Interests ' Undoubtedly, the first thing one will notice about the nation is his loud mouth and or his conceit. Afraid of change, he clings onto the pride he had as one of the glorious global empires. His competitive nature often works against him. Following that, he becomes either angry or depressed and attempts to drink his sorrows away. During rare times of peace, he is actually polite and kindhearted, though still blunt that he does not even think over what he says. He is always sincere, though ironically is indirect when giving his opinion on something. And if it's about his love life, he'll probably refuse to listen to reason and deny everything. Hobbies of his include arts and music, though on a more casual note than professional. He enjoys baking pastries and cooking fish a variety of ways, while saving as much as possible. As a frugal person, he discourages giving things away without expecting something in return. "Thank You" rarely satisfies him unless the person is very dear. Not that he would ever admit it, but he is extremely attached to certain individuals. He would become overprotective, and sometimes jealous of those who are closer to them. 'Relationships ' 'Arthur Kirkland (England) ' Main Article: Arthur Kirkland The two boast the longest alliance in the world, first becoming friends as early as the 11th century; sharing sentiments about how they could never get along with their siblings. Often, João would tease Arthur regarding his "fictional friends" and his cooking ability, then the two would start quarreling--but never enough to start a war. Arthur is probably the only person who openly believes and supports João to stand up as his own nation, and bailed him out or gave advice whenever he was in trouble. He is in this way João's closest friend and hero. ' ' 'Antonio Fernandez Carriedo (Spain) ' Main Article: Antonio Fernandez Carriedo Portugal is Spain's older brother, and the two have a long-run sibling rivalry. A significant one being the conquest of lands overseas (Treaty of Tordesillas). Antonio had some interest for the two of them to join together under one house (Iberian Union), but João rebelled. At many points, the two were on opposite sides during war. When Antonio had become nicer, João refused to and continues to taunt him. In the end, even with all the arguments: they are still siblings who care for each other; and joined the E.U. (European Union) together. ' '''Francis Bonnefoy (France) ' Main Article: Francis Bonnefoy Only one word is needed to describe how João feels about Francis: dislike. A major factor being how Francis would touch his brother Antonio inappropriately, and Napoleon Bonaparte's occupation. João hurts Francis on any opportunity he receives. Ukraine ' ''Main Article: Ukraine Several of Ukraine's citizens live in Portugal. João cares for her as a friend, and wishes she would worry less. '''Malaysia He was the first one who founded and raised Malaysia. They had a very close relationship to each other until he handed her to Dutch and eventually fall in the hands of England, making their relationship even further. But even if their relationship isn't very close now, he still cares for her. Trivia ''' *His date of birth corresponds to the official declaration of Portugal as a Kingdom, '''July 25th. Though, there are many issues of when he had truly ''become independent. *People in Portugal have two last names. Hence the "Lisboa", named after the capital. Carriedo is used to simply indicate his blood relation with Antonio.' ''' Category:Europe Category:Male Characters Category:Character Category:Hetalia axis powers aph oc original character fan asean asian asia laos dao lekkraci drid kham personification Category:Characters